


Just a Dream - Post Infinity War

by derivedfromstrong



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derivedfromstrong/pseuds/derivedfromstrong
Summary: Beware! Potential Infinity War plot spoilers. Do not read this unless you’ve seen the movie, or take this as your warning now that there could be spoilers in this ficlet. Take this as your warning now!





	Just a Dream - Post Infinity War

It was the wedding of the century. They had been planning this for years and it was finally time. Friends and family alike had flown in to celebrate the joyous occasion. The late summer air was still warm, sun shining in the cloudless, blue sky. Everything was perfect and Tony hoped it would stay that way. Nothing was going to ruin this day. He wouldn’t let it. 

While Tony got ready, he nervously kept checking the time. He was anxious, but figured it was only the pre-wedding jitters that most people got before they married the love of their life. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Tony looked to see Rhodey standing there. 

“You keep checking that like you’re running out of time,” Rhodey shook his head. 

Tony laughed, pouring himself and Rhodey a small glass of scotch. “Yeah, yeah. You keep saying that. I just can’t help but think… what if something comes crashing in.” 

Rhodey stopped him right there. “It’s been months since we killed him,” he said, referring to the Mad Titan. “And if that didn’t send a message to the entire universe then, Pepper will probably kill whoever tries to ruin her big day herself.” 

Tony laughed, because his friend had a point. “Yeah, this has been a long time coming, hasn’t it?” 

“Pepper will probably kill  _you_  if she has to wait any longer.” Rhodey laughed. 

Finishing his scotch, Tony knew he needed to get ready. It was almost time. 

* * *

 

The wedding was being held upstate, where the setting was just perfect for an outdoor wedding. The trees stood out against the blue sky and the flowers bloomed bright in the sunlight. Pepper had taken charge of most of the wedding planning and Tony was blown away at how perfect everything was. He didn’t expect anything less. 

Standing at the front, Tony waited anxiously with Rhodey and Happy by his side. He was glad Rhodey was in charge of the rings, because he probably would’ve lost them already. Their guests were all here. In addition to family and other friends, the entire team was in attendance, including a few faces he didn’t expect to show up… Steven Strange and Wong were there, sitting alongside Bruce, Thor, and Steve. Vision sat a few seats away with Wanda sitting right beside him. Even Peter was there. It was a superhero fest. Tony knew if someone tried to invade them, they wouldn’t get very far. 

Tony couldn’t hear much, but before he knew it, everyone’s attention was focused on someone else. Looking up, he immediately swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. There at the end of the aisle stood Pepper… looking as beautiful as ever. 

Walking down the aisle in her custom-made Vera Wang, it was the first time Tony had seen the dress on her. The shape of it hugged her curves perfectly and the delicate lace detailing complemented Pepper’s style greatly. It was probably his new favorite dress on her and she looked absolutely breathtaking. 

When Pepper made it to the altar, she handed her bouquet to Natasha, who stood back so the couple could be front and center. Turning to look at Tony, Pepper smiled. “Hey,” she whispered. 

“Hey,” Tony smiled back, cursing at the tears that already threatened to fall.

“I’ve gotta say… you look beautiful.” 

“You can’t cry yet… we’re haven’t even started,” Pepper laughed, blinking back her own tears. Luckily she decided on a minimal makeup look, just so she didn’t risk messing it up, knowing full well she was going to cry. 

When it was time to exchange vows, they each took a ring from Rhodey. Tony went first and holding Pepper’s hand as gentle as possible, he carefully slid the ring on her finger. He had done pretty well at not crying while reciting his vows, but the tears flowed when Pepper cried during hers, though there were a couple laughs thrown in too. As she slid the ring onto his finger, Pepper looked up at Tony, her blue eyes so full of love. 

“Do you, Anthony Stark, take Virginia Potts to be your wife?” 

“I do,” Tony squeezed Pepper’s hand. 

“And do you, Virginia Potts, take Anthony Stark to be your husband?”   
Pepper smiled, blinking back tears again. “I do.” 

“By the powers vested in me and the State of New York. I now pronounce you husband and wife… Tony, you may kiss your bride.” 

Pulling Pepper in close, he was just about to kiss her when she froze. “Pep?” He looked at her, seeing worry in her eyes. “Pepper, what’s wrong?” 

“Tony, I don’t feel so good…” Pepper whispered, squeezing his hands as if she were falling, her legs collapsing as she turned to dust. “Tony, I love you…” she managed her last words before she was gone completely. 

No… this couldn’t be happening. Not today. “Pepper!” Tony yelled, looking up to see who could help. But when he did, he saw nothing. Their guests were fading right in front of him. The picture-perfect sunny day now turning to dust, leaving him alone in the ever present darkness. 

“I hope they remember you…” a voice echoed. Tony looked up to see the titan himself. Just as he was about to attack, everything turned black. 

* * *

Tony awoke with a start. He was soaked, the sheets damp with sweat. Another nightmare. He thought those had been finished by now. Sitting up, he was quiet with his thoughts. It had felt so real. Just like the one he had told Pepper about long ago. 

“Pep?” He turned to the other side of the bed, holding a hand out to take hers. But there was nothing. 

When he had returned from space, Tony checked in with the ones who survived, but when he returned home to New York… he couldn’t find Pepper. All he found was her engagement ring, sitting in a pile of dust. 

Nothing had been the same since. 

They weren’t going to have that dream wedding after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I’m sorry this was so depressing, but I had the idea and wanted to write it. I’ll write something happier later. I promise!
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr.


End file.
